elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jana
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Jana lebt zusammen mit der gleichaltrigen Artgenossin Praya im Pairi Daiza in Belgien. 'Geburtsjahr' Jana wurde etwa im Jahr 1976 geboren. Herkunftsangaben werden nicht gemacht. 'Staatscircus der DDR' Die sehr junge Elefantenkuh kam etwa 1980 in den Staatscircus der DDR. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit kam auch die Inderin Daisy dorthin. Jana wuchs dort auf und war als Zirkuselefantin mit etlichen weiteren Kühen in der Manege engagiert. Zu den Elefanten des Staatscircus gehörten u.a. auch Saida†, Pitoly†, Marcella†, Indra†, Bombay† und Dina†. 1990 kam der Zirkus im Zuge der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands unter Treuhandverwaltung und wurde als „Berliner Circus-Union“ fortgeführt bis zur Schließung 1999. Die Zirkuselefantinnen wurden daraufhin abgegeben. Ziel für Dina†, Daisy, Bombay† und Jana war der Zoo Antwerpen in flämischen Teil Belgiens. 'Zoo Antwerpen, Belgien' In einer ersten Überfahrt wurden Jana und Daisy nach Antwerpen gebracht, wo sie am 19.05.1999 eintrafen. Am 26.05. kamen dann Dina† und Bombay† im dortigen Zoo an. Nach ihrem Eintreffen waren die Zirkuselefantinnen zunächst einige Monate unter sich, da im Vorjahr die beiden dort gehaltenen Kühe abgegeben worden waren, die eine, Dora, ging zum Zoo La Barben, weil sie sich nicht mehr mit der anderen, Dumbo, vertrug und getrennt gehalten werden musste, bei der anderen wurde nach einer Zwillingstotgeburt 1996 noch ein weiterer Versuch gemacht, Dumbo zu Nachwuchs zu bringen. Daher lebte Dumbo für einige Zeit im Zoo Rotterdam (Niederlande), um dort vom Bullen Alexander gedeckt zu werden. Als sie auf eine neu gestaltete Anlage zurückkehrte, traf sie vier Artgenossinnen auf ihrer Anlage an. Schon bald brach daher ein Machkampf um die Führungsposition unter den Kühen aus. Dumbo übernahm dabei die Stellung als Leitkuh für die vier Neuankömmlinge. Im Verlauf der Jahre zu fünft im Zoo kam es zu wachsenden Konflikten mit Jana, was sich in wachsendem aggressivem Verhalten gegeneinander niederschlug. Jana wurde deshalb 2003 zusammen mit der älteren Bombay† nach Frankreich an den Zoo Amiens abgegeben. 2006 folgten Dina† und Daisy aus anderen Gründen nach Frankreich nach, wurden aber im grenznahen Zoo de Maubeuge untergebracht. 'Zoo Amiens, Frankreich' Der Zoo Amiens hatte seine einzige Elefantenkuh Sandrine 2001 weggegeben, um deren isoliertes Leben im Zoo zu beenden. Da die Stadt aber weiterhin Elefanten halten wollte, entschied sich der Zoo zur Aufnahme von nicht (mehr) züchtenden Kühen. Vor der Zuführung von Elefanten wurde die Anlage von 800 m² auf 1.500 m² vergrößert. Zunächst traf Bombay† am 03.07.2003 im Zoo Amiens (Département Sommes) ein, Jana folgte ihr einen Tag später. Beiden blieben dort nur eineinhalb gemeinsame Jahre, denn Bombay† starb dort am 17.02.2005 nach einer FußinfektionDAISY & DINA VONT EN FRANCE: TROIS NOUVEAUX DÉTENUS REJOIGNENT DUMBO, auf www.dauphinlibre.be. An ihrer Stelle holte der Zoo Amiens eine Kuh namens Praya aus dem Zoo Praha (Tschechien) Ende 2005 als gleichaltrige Gesellschafterin für Jana zu sich. Die beiden Kühe kommen anscheinend gut miteinander aus. Allerdings hat Praya wohl die Angewohnheit zu „weben“. Beide Elefantenkühe erhalten wöchentlich eine Pediküre. Jana wiegt etwa 5.000 kg, Praya 4.500 kg. 'Tierpark Pairi Daiza, Belgien' Im Oktober 2017 gab der Zoo Amiens bekannt, dass Jana gemeinsam mit Praya in den belgischen Tierpark Pairi Daiza umziehen wird. Die Zooverwaltung hat sich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen, da die eigenen Anlagen nicht dem europäischen Standard entsprechen. Somit wird die Herde in Pairi Daiza nochmals wachsen auf insgesamt 20 Elefanten. Am Mittwoch dem 6.Dezember war es dannn soweit, die beiden Kühe wurden im Pairi Daiza begrüßt und werden jetzt vom Elefantenteam intensiv betreut. Ob das EEP die beiden Kühe noch an einen dritten Zoo weitervermitteln wird, bleibt ab zu warten. Literatur *Magda Dumon, Jeroen Stevens, Linda Van Elsacker: An elephantine problem? A study on elephant behaviour, in: Proceedings of The Fifth Annual Symposium on Zoo Research, 7th and 8th July 2003 at Marwell Zoological Park, Winchester, UK, Artikel zu einer Untersuchung mit den Antwerpener Elefanten auf http://www.biaza.org.uk/resources/library/images/ARSP5.pdf, S. 262-265. Weblinks *Jana at Amiens Zoo (Parc Zoologique dAmiens), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Les elephants (Elephas maximus), Fotos von den Elefanten in Amiens auf le-zoo-d-amiens.superforum.fr. *Jana et Praya, Kurzinfos zu den Elefanten von Amiens auf libellule-59.over-blog.com. *Le monde fascinant des mammifères, Les éléphants, Kurzinfo zu Jana und Praya auf amiens.fr. *EAZA News, Nr. 47 (2004), auf www.eaza.net, S. 34. *Asian elephants at the Parc Zoologique d'Amiens, Fotos von Elefanten und Anlage mit Übersicht über Elefanten in Amiens auf www.asianelephant.net. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Staatszirkus der DDR Kategorie:Berliner Circus Union Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Zoo Antwerpen Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Amiens